The proliferation of computing devices throughout contemporary society has resulted in the generation and collection of massive amounts of data. Virtually every aspect of daily life is now in some way tied to or observed by some form of computing device. By way of example, today's smartphones and other devices generate significant amounts of data relating to a user's communications (such as phone calls, e-mail/electronic communications, etc.), a user's whereabouts/travel habits (via GPS or other such global positioning service), and a user's daily routine (such as their shopping habits, daily schedule, etc.). The vast majority of this data is not, however, utilized in any meaningful way. This is due in large part to the difficulty in aggregating and accessing the massive amount of data that is currently being generated.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.